


Yours

by Brenda



Series: The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge [26]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah's willing to do anything to prove he's Sean's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the twenty-sixth day of the **[Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/1074772.html)** for [](http://azrhiaz.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://azrhiaz.livejournal.com/)**azrhiaz** , who asked for Elijah/Bean, "rough."

"Would you like for me to sink to my knees and suck you off, right here, right now?"

Just the thought... Sean glances across the crowded dance floor, feeling the pounding rhythm of the beat of the music, of Elijah's offer, in his bones, his blood. Sure, they're off in a secluded corner booth, but they're still in a very public place. Anyone that walks by could see them, would know exactly what they're doing.

"Yer such a dirty, filthy slut," he replies, voice thick with lust.

" _Your_ dirty, filthy slut," Elijah murmurs, his own voice a slither of need and promise. "Let me. Please?"

"You wanna suck me off right now?"

Elijah shivers. He's practically vibrating he wants this so much. "Please, Sean, I promise I’ll make it so good."

"Ye better," Sean warns and, throwing caution to the wind, shoves Elijah's head to his crotch. The power the rushes through him is better than any other high. "Otherwise I’ll have to find myself a new bit of pretty and replace you."

It's an empty threat, and they both know it.

"Never gonna happen," Elijah promises, and tugs on the zipper of Sean’s jeans. "I’m the best slave you’ve ever had, and fuck me running, you have got _the_ most beautiful cock." He shoves Sean's shirt high enough so he can lick just below Sean’s navel, inhaling deep.

At the touch, something in Sean completely breaks. In for a fucking penny, and there's no way he'll be able to back down now. "It's yours as long as you worship it properly."

If Sean doesn’t stop speaking, Elijah knows he’s not going to be able to control himself. So he shuts Sean up the best way he knows how – by taking Sean’s cock deep down his throat, choking himself on the first thrust. He makes no secret about what he’s doing, he _wants_ the world to know, wants his friends – their friends – to see just how good he is to Sean, how much he worships Sean, loves and worships every inch of him. _Your whore_ , he thinks and the resultant shiver is just as hot as Sean grabbing the back of his head and slamming his hips upwards.

_That’s it. Use me, show the world you own me, that I would do anything at all for you and you alone._

***


End file.
